Ultimatrix (Recreated)
The Ultimatrix is a recreated Ultimatrix-like device created by Albedo. It is only a stabilizer, instead of a DNA-altering device. Albedo made this because he couldn't stay in alien form for a considerable amount of time since Double or Nothing. Appearance This Ultimatrix looks a lot like the original Ultimatrix but half the size, as it only goes up to the user's wrist instead of half of their arm. It is worn on the back of the hand rather than the wrist. This Ultimatrix is also missing the previous Ultimatrix's black button and wrist couplings. Before it took this form, it resembled the Omnitrix, except red instead of green. All of the aliens in this Ultimatrix (except Albedo's true form and the Ultimates) have the same appearances as Ben's aliens in his Omnitrix (albeit with color differences and mirrored clothing). Recreated Ultimatrix Old.png|Incomplete Version History The Ultimatrix was created by Albedo to stabilize his transformations. While posing as Ben, Albedo made no use of it and claimed he was simply getting combat training in his human form. When he, Rook, Fistina, Solid Plugg and Argit stormed a Techadon hideout, Albedo transformed into Wildvine and restrained them, shedding his disguise. Prior to a brief fight with Weapon Master Number 13, Albedo claimed a Polymorphic crystal was needed for "Ultimate power". After a fight with Ben, Albedo inserted the crystal into the Ultimatrix, changing its appearance from that of the Omnitrix to a form similar to the original Ultimatrix. Albedo then displayed his use of the Ultimate Forms and later used the device to assume his normal Galvan form, but following that, he assumed his own Ultimate form. After Albedo was defeated, Azmuth modified his recreated Ultimatrix, so he was transformed back into being an imperfect clone of Ben, but also transformed into an 11-year-old, much to Albedo's dismay. Albedo continued to use the Ultimatrix to work with Vilgax on two occassions, to destroy all the Bens across the Multiverse and to take over Galvan Prime. The Ultimatrix was eventually disabled by Azmuth.Malgax Attacks Features *The Ultimatrix is used to stabilize Albedo's transformations, making it so that he can stay in any form as long as he wants. * The Ultimatrix also allows for Albedo to instantly transform into alien forms, as well as transforming between alien forms or back into normal (whether it is his human form or original Galvan form) if Albedo has already transformed, without touching the Ultimatrix (as he can transform on his own and the Ultimatrix is only stabilising it). Thus, Albedo can transform into any Ultimate alien form directly without going through the devolved form. Known Aliens Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first appearance) *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' *''Malgax Attacks'' Trivia *The reason Albedo did not use the Ultimatrix while posing as Ben was because it would show his red eyes and symbol while transformed, thus blowing his cover.The Ultimate Heist *Azmuth, in contrast to his opinion on the old Ultimatrix, called the stabilizer a clever device, claiming it could run forever. *Albedo was drawn as having the new Ultimatrix on the wrong way around in The Ultimate Heist, as the black squares should be by Albedo's knuckles. *Despite bearing the same name as its predecessor, the recreated Ultimatrix has little in common with the original device, nor any other Omnitrix device, as it contains no DNA samples and cannot transform a user into another species. All it can do, aside from stabilize Albedo's transformations, is allow a user to evolve into an Ultimate form. **Interestingly enough, this same feature was an addition to the original Ultimatrix made by Albedo and not originally a function intended by Azmuth. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Omnitrix Category:Ultimatrix Category:Objects